<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Convincing Mirror by Marta_Ayanami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051083">Convincing Mirror</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami'>Marta_Ayanami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smoke and Mirrors [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Gen, an offscreen fragment of As if it Was an Illusion that is canon let's stay to that story but, and from a later chapter, because this is just an offscreen part of chapter idk some 8 or 9 not sure yet of that fic, but just won't fit there without being too awkwardly placed imho, can be ignored, fanfic spoilers?, how much later I'm not sure, idk if that's a thing, in a sentence or two?, is that even a thing, maybe spoilers for fic, might get mentioned later in a sentence or two in main fic anyway, offscreen but will be mentioned later, smth smth, so it's offscreen, so yeah offscreen thing, well same AU as as if it was an illusion fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He had dreams. Strange dreams. Ienzo lied that he never remembered those dreams. But truth was, Ienzo never forget anything - unless by force. Someone's force.</p><p>(Whose? Answer just that, and you'll know. Make perfect sense.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smoke and Mirrors [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Convincing Mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had dreams. Strange dreams. Ienzo lied that he never remembered those dreams. But truth was, Ienzo never forget anything - unless by force. Someone's force.</p><p>(Whose? Answer just that; you'll know. Make perfect sense.)</p><p>******</p><p>In some dreams, Ienzo's eyes were yellow. And then he heard somewhere his father's voice (or was he not? Was Ansem Wise his father? Had to be, or...no, but...) , noticing that, grabbing him by the arm, and asking how he could want to become Xehanort--</p><p> </p><p>(Want? Why would he assume that? Why would Ienzo WANT to turn into someone else, and how would that be even possible, anyway? Eyes... that was just Darkness, wasn't it?)</p><p> </p><p>Just Darkness. Nothing else. Nothing dangerous and self-changing... well, no more than Darkness would, or loss of Heart, but-</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p>He had dreams sometimes. In some of them, he wasn't born in Twilight Town. Instead, in some city of light and beauty and nobody noticing a small boy's problems, called Radiant Garden.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p>He had dreams sometimes. In some of them, Aeleus died, and Ienzo woke up sweating, because those dreams felt all too real, even if that Aeleus wasn't quite Aeleus, but still, he was Aeleus enough to him, perhaps moreso than the Aeleus in Twilight Town... wait, what? The very thought was absurd.</p><p>All those dreams were absurd and he'd do well to ignore them. That's what his father, Ansem the Wise told him, always.</p><p>Ienzo's older brother, Aeleus, said the same thing. And so...</p><p>But sometimes, those dreams were almost impossible to ignore. Dreams. Daydreams. Absurd smells.</p><p>Was it all real, or just a dream? The weird thoughts never helped. Perhaps the university would help distract him from such useless, strange dreams, Ienzo hoped.</p><p>Hopefully... but, then again, Ienzo, since becoming an orphan, has never been to optimistic, and that showed, sometimes. Wait, what? Orphan? He wasn't an orphan, he was born as the son of Ansem the Wise, his father. And mother, whom he didn't remember, but Aeleus remembered.</p><p>Wasn't it so? It surely was. If nothing else, even if father lied to him...</p><p>Ienzo, looking at the clock that strangely seemed to stop with his thoughts, wondered. And then nodded to himself. This reality was real. That much, was guaranteed. Because Aeleus said it was real. And no matter who else, no matter what else, no matter how many strange things were happening, no matter brothers or not... Ienzo had the strangest feeling that Aeleus, if he was real, would never ever lie to him.</p><p>So, that was settled. Ienzo Wise, from Twilight Town, was real and so was his whole life. Since Aeleus said so.</p><p>That settled, Ienzo ate breakfest and got ready for another day at Twilight Town University. Beginning his second week there now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>